Quarrels and Kisses
by Mariposa Allverez
Summary: SPOILERS FROM DH FILM AND BOOK. DONT READ IF YOU HAVE NOT SEEN FILM OR READ THE BOOK. Basically taking place in DH during the battle of Hogwarts. Ron wants to fight Percy, how will Hermione come into play? ONE-SHOT R/Hr.


Disclaimers: I dont own harry potter i thought this be a good cute fic to write :) ENJOY!

"Percy, you foul git. WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" Ron shouted as soon as he saw his older brother Percy show up.

"I want to help, I had nothing to do with what happened at the ministry." Percy said.

"The hell you did. You have bloody nerve showing up here like this you ASSHOLE." Ron was stomping closer to Percy, he was to a point that he wanted to deck his brother for the bullshit in the ministry, the lack of contact with the family and the fact that Percy himself was ashamed of the status their family held in the wizarding world.

"Ronald are you barking mad?"

"Damn straight. You are such a BUGGER for doing this to us." Ron got closer and was ready to lay a punch or a curse or hex of some kind on his brother.

Hermione who was over with Molly and the rest of the Weasleys, had caught sight of this commotion. She immediately went to Ron trying to hold him back.

"Percy you best be moving away." Hermione said putting a hand on Ron's warm chest and a hand on Percy's.

"Hermione get off I don't want to hurt you." Ron said trying to push his away to Percy. Hermione kept up.

"Ronald, no this won't solve anything. You're in a place were you'll end up doing something you'll regret. Please." Hermione said. Trying to keep them apart.

"No he put our family thru enough bullshit."

"Percy why are you here?" Hermione inquired.

"I'm just here to help I heard and came as soon as I could to help. Honest Granger." Percy said.

"You best go off to your mum and the rest of the family at least till Ron calms himself." Hermione said pushing Ron back into a curtain nearby, "Ronald Billius Weasley, what in the hell is the matter with you?"

"What?"

"You know damn well what!" Hermione raised her voice pushing Ron against the wall taking his wand for the moment so he wouldn't risk anything accidental.

"Percy had a lot of nerve showing up as he did. Did you realize the hell he put my mother through. We hadn't heard from him in months, not to mention he tells my father that he is ashamed of our status, and he couldn't even help us when we needed him. And now he shows up out of no where." Ron said trying to even his tone.

"Ron, I understand you have a lot of hostility towards Percy but you have to put it aside and take into account he showed up to fight along side us in this. There's more important matters to worry about like trying to cope with Fred and the other's deaths. Not to mention we have a battle to win here. You want to be the strong one here you swallow your damn pride and put aside whatever issues you have against Percy and fight for what you hold dear and what love and don't want lost. Now you listen to me if can't do this for anyone else do it for me, I need you to be strong and not prideful right now please. Getting angry won't solve anything it'll only push you to deeds you'll regret." Hermione said her hands no longer forceful on Ron's chest. She winced.

"Are you alright?"

"Its nothing my arm is still a bit sore from that bitch." Hermione said.

"Let me see, give me your arm." Ron said gently taking her right arm. He moved the sleeve up gently. He kissed the scar she had.

"Uh…" Hermione blushed.

"Hermione, you're right. I can't be prideful now. I'm sorry you saw that." Ron said putting a stray piece of Hermione's hair behind her ear. He grabbed her waist after letting go of her arm and looked into her brown eyes, " Now I need you to do something for me."

"What, Ron?" Hermione said looking into his blue eyes.

"Be strong for me too. And should we get separated in the mist of the rest of this battle keep yourself safe I can't think of losing you now." Ron said his lips lightly brushing Hermiones.

"I promise…" Hermione whispered against his lips.

Ron wrapped his arms around Hermione as tight as he could and put his lips on hers in a fierce swift movement. Their lips moved together as one, getting more and more passionate by the second. Ron pulled away for a moment,

"Hermione, I love you…" Ron said in a soft whisper.

"I love you Ron…" Hermione said as she pulled Ron back into the kiss knowing what she had to do and knowing that the one man she couldn't bear to lose was in her arms right now…

A/N: I wanted to do a one shot like in between battles because I wanted an extended scene with Percy and Ron. That and I wanted Hr/R to have another kiss. So if you like it review and enjoy


End file.
